Just Another Glitch
by SilentTalker2000
Summary: Once upon a time, a girl was found abandoned in Litwak's Arcade next to a game called Sugar Rush. Put in foster care, she adopts the name Glitch as something no one wants and also for its meaning of irregularity and abnormality. When she finds herself back at Litwak's Arcade, the girl who never belonged anywhere finds the one place she was made to belong. Contains OCs.
1. When Did My Life Get THIS Weird?

Glitch's POV

In the gamer world, I'm what they call The Glitch. I'm irregular, not always rational, not really the 'norm' for a twelve year old girl, I have a weird obsession with racing and candy…and I always seem to think that double striped candy canes will disappear for no reason. Of course, The Glitch isn't a bad name. Glitches are awesome, especially in racing! You see, when you glitch in a race, you can make yourself transport!

In the much less interesting real world, I'm just Glitch the Loser. I've been passed from foster parent to foster parent, and I'm basically all alone. No one really cares about me, and I don't really mind. Being ignored is better than getting bullied, right? Yeah, if I step out of line and actually make myself noticeable, the slight bullying occurs. But as long as I don't do anything stupid, I'm good. I'm called Glitch in the real world, for not a good reason. The same reasons I'm called it in the gamer world, but being irregular and not normal, is a bad thing apparently. Oh, well.

Now, I am…odd in other ways. When I was maybe two months, I suddenly appeared in Litwak's Arcade next to a game called Sugar Rush. I was wearing clothes way too big for my small body and my dark hair had candy in it. Mr. Litwak gave me to the foster care system.

This story, though, doesn't take place when I was a baby. Oh, no. It takes place when I was twelve and passed to another foster family in the same town as Litwak's Arcade.

Its also when my life got interesting.

* * *

My alarm clock rang on its lowest setting and before it even got through its first ring, I shut it off.

Quietly, I changed into a green hoodie which I had stitched the pockets back on with pink thread, a brown layered skirt with green mix matched candy cane stockings and black combat boots. I threw my hair up into a pony tail, tied with a pink ribbon and my side bangs were pinned back with a candy clip. A bunch of bobby pins that had candy decorations were scattered throughout my hair. Hey, I never said I was normal, I said I was the opposite.

Silently, I headed out of my room and almost got out the door. Sadly, Jalieen, my foster parent's biological daughter, stopped me with a sneer.

"Where do you think _your _going, Glitch?" She snarled.

I slightly flinched at the derogative use of my favored nickname.

"O-out. T-to the arc-cade." I stuttered.

I hated Foster siblings that were foster parent's biological children, or as I like to call them Bio-Brats. They always looked at foster children as a second-hand species, thinking that just because we are in the foster program we do drugs and smoke. Half the time they don't even bother to ask how we ended up there, the other half torment us about how, like a glitch, we are unwanted and a mistake.

"Oh, really? Do mom and dad know your going?" Jalieen asked in a sweet, I-am-so-going-to-get-you-in-trouble, voice.

"N-no." I muttered, looking at my shoes.

If we were in a video game, I could practically picture myself turning into blue data for a second, or glitching.

"Tsk, tsk. Won't they be worried?"

"Look, Jalieen, either move on your own, or I'll move you. Either doesn't matter to me, your moving." Woah, where did _that _come from?!

She stuck her nose up and sniffed indignantly.

"Fine, be that way."

Jalieen then stomped off and I watched her retreating figure with a raised eyebrow.

Did that really just work?!

Not caring, I opened the door and searched my pockets.

My pockets jingled with a hundred dollars worth in quarters, and I finally fished out the key that my new foster parents had given me.

I headed to the arcade, and quickly found it. Entering the arcade, I noticed it was practically empty save for a small, petite blond with glasses who was playing Sugar Rush.

I watched her play for a minute, and say she was a girl call Taffyta. In mere minutes, she loses thrice to a girl named President Vanellope von Schweetz.

"Dang it, I always loose to Vanellope!" The girl quietly grumbled.

"Hey, can I play, too?" I asked, my voice quiet and gentle.

"Wha- Oh, sorry, I didn't see you. Sure." The girl smiled.

I take out a quarter and pop it in along with the girl.

"So, whats your name?" The girl asked, choosing Candlehead, who literally had a candle on her head.

"Glitch." I answered, choosing Vanellope von Schweetz.

I swear, Vanellope's expression became shocked when she saw me, but I guess that was just me.

"Come on, I'm Stephanie, whats your real name?"

"Why can't Glitch be a name?"

"Well, its kind of a bad thing outside of gaming."

I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment as Stephanie turns to me.

"Oh, you weren't kidding." She said, her voice pitiful and humiliated at the same time.

Suddenly, the lights and power flickered off…except Sugar Rush started to glow.

"What in the world?!" Stephanie exclaimed as my eyes just widened in awe.

Suddenly, I felt like something was drawing me to the game and in minutes I was standing in the middle of a candy cane forest.

My clothes hadn't changed much, but I was nine again for some reason. The candy in my hair was suddenly real, too. OK, this was pretty weird.

"What just happened?!" I exclaimed, and then became all blue and fuzzy. Did I just…_glitch?!_

"What happened?! Woah, are you nine?" Stephanie asked looking at how short I was.

"Shuddaup." I growled, my words slurring because I glitches again.

"Oh my goodness, your a glitch! And we're in Sugar Rush! OH MY GOD!" Stephanie yelled scared.

"Help!" I called suddenly. "Help!"

"What are you doing?"

"Calling for help, duh. Help! We're lost!"

Suddenly Candlehead and Vanellope appeared.

I had to say, Vanellope and I were almost identical. Almost, on wrist was a bracelet with a button that I knew activated her to become a princess. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did.

"Who are you people?" Stephanie asked.

"We should be asking you that, your in our game." Candlehead pointed out.

_Ah, Christmas Nuts._

* * *

**Silent: Hey! Just saw Wreck-It Ralph today, and it was awe-some! Awe-SOME!**

**Muse: So awesome, you have to say it twice.**

**Silent: Shut up, will ya?**

**Muse: Gladly.**

**Silent: Anywhose, I think its going to be a pretty good story! Anyone agree?**

**Muse: No.**

**Silent: Again, no comments from the peanut gallery, OK? Great. However, I really want you, the people reading this, to review. Do you know how hard it is to write a story to people who won't read it? Also,**

(l) (l)

('.')

( U U )

(ll) (ll)

**This is Hoppity. Post Hoppity on every story you read and help her on her quest to world domination, or at least taking over Fanfiction!**


	2. Glitch is a Glitch? The Chances

"We're _in_ a game?" Stephanie asked, her jaw dropping in shock.

"Your joking…right?" I demanded, fear lacing every word.

Suddenly, I glitched again and ended up in a candy cane tree.

"Ugh, another glitch?" Candlehead groaned.

"Hey, be nice." Vanellope chided, then looked up at me. "So, are you gonna come down or…what?"

"Uh, don't you think I'd come down if I could?" I called down.

"Hm, just climb down. Be careful of the-"

"Double striped branches, they disappear. Got it!"

Vanellope's eyebrows furrowed as I quickly climbed down, glitching in fear once or twice.

"This has to be a dream!" Stephanie exclaimed frightened.

"Oh! Your the girl who always picks me to race!" Candlehead smiled at Stephanie, causing Stephanie's jaw to drop.

"And I always beat." Vanellope smiled, sticking her tongue out kind-heartedly at Candlehead.

Candlehead just rolled her eyes at the young president.

"Why are you in the game, though?" Candlehead asked looking at Stephanie and me.

"Ah, none of that right now. Its almost night, we can got to Tapper and figure it out. Then I can get some root beer!" Vanellope smiled happily.

Suddenly, a disembodied teenage voice shouted, "Quitting Time!"

Candlehead and Vanellope lead us to the exit portal.

"So what are your names?" Candlehead asked, looking up at Stephanie and just looking at me.

When I entered the game, I suddenly looked like the characters that were in it, including being short.

"Well, I'm Stephanie." Stephanie introduced herself.

"I'm Glitch." I smiled.

"Glitch?" Vanellope asked, eyebrow raised, as Candlehead started to laugh.

Yet again I blushed from embarrassment, and glitched slightly.

"Um…yeah." I said, looking down at my feet.

Candlehead's laughter was cut short and everything became quiet.

"Its OK, glitches are great." Vanellope smiled, squeezing my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said sadly, with a small half smile.

As we approached the exit gates, Vanellope pressed a small button on her bracelet and became her true princess-y form.

Candlehead, Vanellope, and Stephanie passed through the gate with ease, but for some reason, I just couldn't get through.

"Whats wrong with her?" Stephanie asked, walking back through the gate with Candlehead and Vanellope.

"She's a glitch, she can't get through. Thats why the prin- the president, changed forms, but Glitch can't change." Candlehead explained.

"Glitch doesn't even belong in this game, how in the world would she become a glitch in it!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Maybe she actually does belong here. After what Turbo did, I'm pretty sure nothings impossible now. He turned me into a glitch…Or did he just put me in a vacant spot?" Vanellope murmured the last part to herself.

"What are you talking about Vanellope? There never was a glitch, we'd remember. Wouldn't we?' Candlehead asked.

"People don't always remember everything. However, Glitch lives, and was born in the real world. Right, Glitch?" Stephanie asked, looking at me.

"Weeeeeeell…uh, how do I put this, I don't exactly know." I said laughing nervously.

"You. Don't. Know." Stephanie repeated, trying to process what I had just told her.

"Erm…no. You see, I actually was found abandoned by this game when I was a baby…and no one knew my parents…In fact, the person who found me said I came out of the game's power cord. However, he was only six and had an 'active imagination'." I said, putting air quotes around the words active imagination. "However, before all this happened, I assumed that I was born in the real world…"

"Yeah, I found that most things I assume turn out to be wrong. Except, I was right about racing being in my code." Vanellope smiled.

"Well…duh. Your picture is on the side of the machine, genius," I said rolling my eyes.

"It is?! How come no one told me?!" Vanellope exclaimed excitedly.

"Because the only place you can see it is from the top of the Nicelander's Apartment building. And if you fall off, you die with no regeneration. Then we wouldn't have a princess…I mean president, and leave our game open to be taken over by another character gone Turbo." Candlehead reminded.

"Aw, boo." She pouted.

"What does 'gone Turbo' mean?" I asked.

"Oh, I know! Was that when the two racing games went crazy? Oh my goodness. You see Glitch, there was once this really famous racing game called Turbo. Turbo, of course, was the main character. This was back in the eighties, long time ago you see. So gaming was still new and in this one game, you could only be Turbo and compared to modern racing games, it was exceptionally easy to win. Every time he won, Turbo would say 'Turbo-tastic'. Everyone loved him, and the attention got to his head. Then a new, harder, cooler racing game came in. Turbo got jealous, and tried to take over the game. Well, he was programmed to go left to right, as was the way his game was set up. The new game had you in the passenger seat and went forward. So, Turbo, ended up just knocking into everyone and got both his game and the new game unplugged. Its been a Litwak's Arcade Legend forever. Like when the wrecking guy disappeared and the game went insane, and King Candy disappeared." Stephanie explained.

"Woah." I said, glitching again.

"Pretty much, how about we get to the palace. I think I have something to eat there." Vanellope pondered this.

"You rule a world of candy." I explained, but she just shrugged.

She went to press the button to change back into her glitch self, but couldn't.

"What in the world?" She asked, thoroughly confused. "Why can't I change back?"

"I don't know…" Candlehead said, also confused.

Stephanie and I couldn't figure it out either, and just shrugged.

Giving up, we trudged back to the palace slowly as Vanellope kept tripping on her long skirt.

Finally, though, we were in Vanellope's room when Vanellope got a great idea.

"We can go into the game's programming!" She exclaimed.

"The way Turbo changed you into a glitch?" Candlehead asked.

"Yea!"

"Oh boy."

Vanellope and I tied ropes around us and gave them to Candlehead and Stephanie to make sure we didn't end up loose in the programming of the game.

We dove into the darkness of the game's programming, and looked around.

Floating far from the other codes was a name: Rosie von Schweetz. It was purple and mirrored the purple name in the middle of the programming attached to everything.

"Vanellope, I think this is it!" I called.

She followed me to the name, but when we got within ten feet of it, sparks flew out, burning me slightly.

"Whats wrong with it?" I asked.

"I don't know…but I think I know someone who does…" Vanellope said, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully.

* * *

**Silent: Hey, I just have to say, thank you for the review!**

**Glitch: Yea! At least someone seems to like me! *pouts***

**Silent: You be quiet. Anywho, THANK YOU! I am so happy for that review! You have to realize that getting a review really makes my day!**

**Glitch: And mine...**

**Vanellope: And MINE!**

**Stephanie: I'm just here because I heard that there might be a new game in the future.**

**Silent: Shhh! Its a secret dummy! Don't worry, I have plenty of other ideas that will blow your minds!**

**Glitch: You don't have any, do you.**

**Silent: Really? You had to go and do that?! Meanie.**

**Glitch: Its in my messed up code.**

**Silent: Ugh, well, I gotta go! Bye!**


	3. Admit It, Your Just A Glitch

Perviously on _Just Another Glitch _or JAG:

Floating far from the other codes was a name: Rosie von Schweetz. It was purple and mirrored the purple name in the middle of the programming attached to everything.

"Vanellope, I think this is it!" I called.

She followed me to the name, but when we got within ten feet of it, sparks flew out, burning me slightly.

"Whats wrong with it?" I asked.

"I don't know…but I think I know someone who does…" Vanellope said, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully.

* * *

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I groaned unhappily.

"Just go with it. Everything will be fine." Vanellope assured.

"Sure…" I muttered under my breath as we climbed out of the programming.

It was strange, we'd entered the programming through the castle but ended up in the middle of nowhere, yet Stephanie and Candlehead were still here. Maybe I'm just going crazy, but I'm pretty sure that even for a town of candy, thats not normal.

"OK, well, Stephanie and I are going to Fix-it Felix Jr. Candlehead, make sure nothing happens to Glitch. Glitch, don't do anything stupid." Vanellope warned heading towards the exit.

Rolling my eyes, I did a mock salute and sat on a jawbreaker, my knees together but my feet apart, my elbows propped on my knees and holding my head up.

"I'm not an idiot." I grumbled kicking a gumdrop.

"No, your not." Candlehead smiled.

She just kept on smiling at me and I gave her the Are-you-sure-your-not-crazy? look.

"Can you stop that, you sort of freaking me out." I grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry." Candlehead chuckled looking at the ground. Her hands clasped behind her back, kicking dirt around, the candle upon her head bobbing slightly.

"This has to be the weirdest day ever." I sighed.

"No, I've had weirder." Candlehead shrugged.

"Really?"

"Imagine a girl you once thought was a glitch and teased endlessly suddenly became president and threatened you premature demise. Then you can come talk to me."

"Again, what is so wrong with a glitch?"

"Glitches cause games to be unplugged."

"…Oh."

She was right. Every arcade ever unplugged had happened because there was some sort of problem with it causing the game to get unplugged.

Karts sped by on the track I'd barely realized was there.

They all stopped and a variety group of kids (boys and girls, chocolate and mint) got out of candy karts.

"Of course, why not?" I asked no one imparticular.

"Whose the new girl?" A kid with a pumpkin on his head asked.

"Is she a glitch?" A girl sucking on a lollipop asked.

"Hey! I-I-I am right here!" I called, glitching yet again.

Dang it, I really got to get that under control.

"Another one?" A girl with an afro of different colors groaned as she leaned on her kart.

"Whose the other one?" I asked.

"Vanellope." All the characters chorused.

"Well, you pretty much missed a lot, but I'm the only glitch left." I assured.

"Your still a glitch." A boy that was dressed like a Reese's peanut butter cup pointed out.

"I realize that." I groaned, face palming myself.

These kids are so annoying!

"Wheres Vanellope? We need to start the Random Roster Race." A girl in minty green clothing asked Candlehead.

"Wait, its that close to morning?!" Candlehead asked, appalled.

"Yea, and we need to start the race ASAP."

"Mother of sweets! She just left to go to Fix-it Felix Jr."

"What are we going to do?"

"Whose gonna take her place?"

"She has to race! The game has to have eleven racers."

"Eleven? I thought it was only nine." I said, befuddled.

"For Random Roster, since Vanellope changed it, there has to be at least eleven racers or the race won't start." The girl dressed in mint responded.

Then, an idea popped into my head.

"I can race for Vanellope."

Everyone laughed like it was the new best joke.

"Right, a glitch racing in Vanellope's place? Glitches can't even race." I started to recognize the characters from the roster I had memorized, and the one talking was Taffyta.

"Come on, give her a chance at least. We didn't let Vanellope have a chance and look at what happened. She was left alone in Diet Cola Mountain when she belonged in the massive palace!" Candlehead exclaimed.

"Yeah"s and "She's got a point"s came from the unhappy racers.

"Fine, you can have Vanellope's cart for the race, but if you lose, thats the last time your allowed on our track." Minty Zaki bargained.

"Deal." I said, after a moments hesitation.

We headed toward the race, and the name Vanellope von Schweetz immediately changed to Glitch; yay.

I hopped into a rather eccentric car that I just fell in love with and glitched with happiness, causing me to move a bit more to the right.

The race started and I floored the pedal and raced along the track.

I was in fourth place and nodded to myself, content with my progress. It was only my first race, but it would be my last if I didn't win.

I gained on Minty Zaki who was in third place and nearly got her, but Jubileena Bing-Bing came up behind me and covered me with cherries. By the time I got out of the mess, I was in sixth place.

"No." I grumbled, flooring the gas again.

I soared over the ramp while a couple people in front of me ended up in the marshmallows bellow, putting me in third.

The only people in front of me now was Jubileena Bing-Bing and Taffyta.

"Having fun, Glitch?" Gloyd Orangeboar asked, racing past me as I slipped on an ice cream puddle.

Ugh, this was not going well.

Suddenly, giant gum balls came out of no where and crashed into me, sending me spiraling into a lake of chocolate.

"Great." I grumbled.

The game placed me back on the track and I had to roll it back to the finish line.

"See, I told you, Glitches. Can't. Race." Taffyta gloated.

Unshed tears filled my eyes and I turned and ran away, glitching every ten seconds.

Eventually, I reached a mountain in the shape of a giant diet cola bottle and accidentally glitched into it.

Inside, there was a sponge cake just the right size for a nine year old to curl up on and get wrapped candy wrappers.

"I guess this is the best I'm gonna get." I grumbled begrudgingly.

Suddenly, I got really tired and collapsed all tight and snug in my candy wrappers.

* * *

Vanellope's POV

When they left to go to Fix-it Felix Jr.

"OK, so we don't have much time, plus I need to be back to race in the Random Roster Race. We need to get Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun…now, where would they be?" I asked quietly.

"So…we're getting a sergeant from Hero's Duty and the main characters from Fix-it Felix?" Stephanie asked to clarify.

I bit back a joke about duty, and instead just nodded. Even after six months, that is still so funny.

As we passed through the gate, the Surge Protector stopped us for a 'random security check'. I never was stopped, wonder whats up.

"Whose she?" He asked, pointing to Stephanie.

"Uh…she's a…Sims extra! Stephanie McCormwell, from the new Sims Three Game." I smiled.

Hehe, I'm great at this!

"Great." Surge Protector said and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Hey…buddy, pal, mate, did you happen to see Ralph…or Felix…or Calhoun any where?" I asked.

"Hm…Ralph's at the Bad-Anon meeting and Felix and Calhoun are at Tappers." With that, Surge Protector left.

"Great, so we know where they are." I smiled.

"I cannot believe this." Stephanie sighed, obviously in shock.

"Imagine how bad it must be for Glitch, she's a glitch stuck in Sugar Rush who thought she was a human!"

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

Suddenly, a large group of characters ran out of Pong, a pre-historic ping pong game that had been here since the arcade opened. It had become a refuge for the characters whose games had been unplugged that couldn't play in the bonus level in Fix-it Felix.

I stopped a running pilot that had come from the game Asteroids.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Game's being unplugged ma'am." He said, standing at attention.

Most soldiers seemed to do this due to my presidential status.

"Uh…you can stop…that." I said, gesturing to his rigid stature.

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"She meant 'At ease, soldier. Continue on." Stephanie ordered and the soldier continued on his way.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

"I've played Hero's Duty once…twice…OK, maybe just a couple times."

"Sweet!"

We headed to Tappers and quickly found Calhoun and Felix.

"Guys!" I called, rushing over to them.

"What do you need, half-pint?" Calhoun asked as kindly as a war sergeant could be.

"I need Felix to, uh, well, fix something." I said.

"What sort of something?" Felix asked, catching on to that this wasn't the usual thing that he fixed.

"Erm…a program mistake." I choked out.

"Wait, does your game have a virus or something? And whose this kid?" Calhoun asked, gesturing to Stephanie.

"I'm Stephanie McCormwell. I'm from the new Sims Three Game." Stephanie answered.

Calhoun nodded, satisfied with her answer.

Calhoun and Felix got up and we all headed to the Pac Man entrance and found Ralph sitting on a bench near it eating a cherry.

"Hey, stink brain!" I called.

Ralph walked over and put me on his shoulders.

"Whats up, Captain Underpants?" He asked, smiling.

"Hey! Thats mine!" I pouted.

"Vanellope…Glitch." Stephanie reminded.

"Oops! To my game!" I ordered.

"Is she always like this?" I head Stephanie ask.

"Somedays are better than others." Felix sighed.

However, as everyone was about to enter, the girl from the dance game called that it was five minutes to opening.

"See ya later, Vanellope." Felix called rushing to his game.

"Stay outta trouble." Calhoun ordered going to her game.

"Adios, litter candy haired thief." Ralph said, putting me down.

"Bye, Stink brain!" I called.

I rushed back into my own game and saw that I wasn't on the roster. For the love of sweets, they had the race?

The game suddenly started yelling "Quarter Alert! Quarter Alert! Quarter Alert!" obviously meaning that there was a quarter in our game and to get ready.

Pouting, I slinked into the stands and watched the race.

"Hey, wheres Glitch?" Stephanie asked looking around.

"I'm not sure. Candlehead!" I called down to the racer about to start.

"What?" She yelled back, confused that I had broken the one rule, not to distract a starting racer.

"Wheres Glitch?"

She got a guilty look on her face and just shrugged, then took off onto the track with the other racers.

"Is she saying she doesn't know?" Stephanie demanded.

"I think she is." I gulped.

Sugar Rush was relatively safe, but we still had Nesquik Sand, and no one is positive if Turbo was regenerated or not. You see, there is a rule in games that if a person stays in a game long enough, they will be formally adopted into that game and are able to regenerate. No one is sure how long Turbo stayed in Sugar Rush, so no one knows if he regenerated or not. There is the possibility that he's hiding, biding his time before he can extract revenge.

Suddenly, a rather loud explosion came from Diet Cola Mountain. Louder than normal, at least.

That can't be good.

* * *

**Silent: AND THE PLOT THICKENS *evil laugh*.**

**Glitch: Feel bad for me, I'm stuck on this crazy persons computer 24/7!**

**Muse: At least your not stuck in her head.**

**Glitch: Oh, right...Sucker! :P **

**Silent: Hey! I am right here. *pouts***

**Muse: *rolls eyes***

**Glitch: I don't owe you anything! Your condoning this torture currently!**

**Silent: No...but it wouldn't be a very good story if you just got what you wanted all the time and everything went sweet as sugar now would it?**

**Glitch: Uh, it would be great for ME.**

**Silent: Just cause your the main character does not make you the boss...thats my job.**

**Muse: By the way, if you think this person here created Wreck-It Ralph- What time do you want me to schedule your appointment with the mental institution again?**

**Silent: O_O I am NOT insane!**

**Glitch: And now your in denial!**

**Silent: I'm not in denial...I'm just very selective about what is my reality.**

**Muse and Glitch: THATS DENIAL.**

**Silent: :P. Well...its sort of late, bye!**

**Muse: Adios!**

**Glitch: Au revoir!**


	4. Someone Who Understands

Previously on JAG:

"Hey, wheres Glitch?" Stephanie asked looking around.

"I'm not sure. Candlehead!" I called down to the racer about to start.

"What?" She yelled back, confused that I had broken the one rule, not to distract a starting racer.

"Wheres Glitch?"

She got a guilty look on her face and just shrugged, then took off onto the track with the other racers.

"Is she saying she doesn't know?" Stephanie demanded.

"I think she is." I gulped.

Sugar Rush was relatively safe, but we still had Nesquik Sand, and no one is positive if Turbo was regenerated or not. You see, there is a rule in games that if a person stays in a game long enough, they will be formally adopted into that game and are able to regenerate. No one is sure how long Turbo stayed in Sugar Rush, so no one knows if he regenerated or not. There is the possibility that he's hiding, biding his time before he can extract revenge.

Suddenly, a rather loud explosion came from Diet Cola Mountain. Louder than normal, at least.

That can't be good.

* * *

I woke up thinking that I was back in my attic bedroom at my old foster parents house, but noticed that I was staring up at the inside of a mountain…or a volcano.

Next to me was a large vat of brown liquid and upon tasting it, which was pretty hard since it was scolding hot, was Diet Cola.

There was a sign that said: Diet Cola Mountain; watch for falling mentos.

"What in the world?" I wasn't very sure what had woken me up, but once a mento fell and created a large explosion, I took it that that was the reason.

Bored and rather depressed, I wandered around and noticed an abandoned kart.

It looked homemade, but there was an engine. A broken one, but still an engine. The wheels consisted of a triangular peppermint, a square Reese's peanut butter cup, a star shaped Starburst, and a pentagon shaped mento. The actual kart was made of different sorts of misshaped candy. On the side of it, Rosie von Schweetz was written in a pink, scrawling script.

Who was this 'Rosie'? I was certain about one thing, it wasn't me, I can't build anything.

Slowly, I crept towards it and saw that it was covered in dust. It made sense, most people wouldn't have noticed it. It was in a small cave near the top of the either unfinished bridge or ramp. I couldn't really decide. It was probably some bonus level the programmers forgot about.

Brushing it off a bit, I noticed that the keys were under a candy matt. Of course, its such a good cache. I mean, think about it, its so commonly used that no one would think to look there! Or this Rosie is just really dumb and though it was a good cache because the key wouldn't be visible.

I put the key in and tried to get the engine to start. As would be expected, it failed.

"Dang it." I grumbled.

I hopped out the car and walked over to the engine where I saw it was covered in chocolate syrup oil.

"Oh, I can get that clean in a jiffy peanut butter!" I smiled.

Don't ask why I was talking to myself, but you would, too, if you were all alone.

I grabbed a candy wrapper and quickly cleaned up the chocolatey mess.

Of course, I ended up needing a new jar of peanut butter battery. The one I was using was out of peanut butter.

I sat against the wall and tucked my knees under my chin.

What was I doing? I don't belong here, or anywhere else for that matter.

Suddenly the game started to vibrate and yell: "Quarter Alert! Quarter Alert! Quarter Alert!" Eventually it stopped, and a few minutes later I could hear engines zooming past my mountain.

Angrily, I could be just like them, I threw a large extra square Reese's Peanut Butter at the mento stalactites causing about ten to fall into the boiling Diet Cola.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, diving behind a jawbreaker to make sure I didn't get burned as a whole column of boiling Diet Cola shot up like a rocket.

When I came out from behind the jawbreaker, I noticed that although there was still a ceiling, there were no mento stalactites.

"Jeez, who created this game, monkeys?!" I huffed indignantly.

Suddenly, a hazy outline to mentos appeared on the ceiling and then solidified.

"Neat." I said in awe.

I didn't notice how close to the edge of the ledge, I had gotten to it by purposefully glitching, and suddenly I was falling towards the ground.

Screaming, yet again, I squeezed my eyes closed and braced for impact. However, impact never came.

When I reopened my eyes, I was hanging by my sweater on some sort of branch about five feet above the ground.

"Phew!" I sighed. I hopped down from the branch and looked up at the cave where the kart was hidden.

An idea formed in my head. Why I wanted to race so much, I didn't know. It just seemed natural to try, like I'd done it before.

Making a mental list of everything I needed, I pulled the hood of my hoodie up and glitched out of Diet Cola Mountain.

Quickly and silently, I found the junkyard and looked around for a slightly used peanut butter jar battery.

It took a while, but I found it underneath a pile of broken candy windshields.

I cleared a little patch to put all my needed findings and went to look for _circular _candy wheels.

Sure, I found a lot of misshapen ones, but I couldn't find a candy wheel that would work!

"Really?! Is it seriously that hard to accidentally throw out four circular candy wheels?!" I grumbled sifting through all the thrown out items.

"Yes, it is." Came a responding voice.

My head jerked up and I looked around, frightened.

"Who said that?" I asked, my voice trembling.

A guy wearing red, gray, and white racer clothes walked out, on his helmet was a big, red T.

"Me. I'm Turbo." The man said, a creepy smile etched onto his face. He held out his hand and I hesitantly, I took it.

"Hi…I'm Glitch." I murmured.

Where had I heard his name before? Was he bad or good? Yeah, ya see, I have this bad memory thing and I think it has something to do with the darn glitch.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be watching the race?" Turbo asked.

"Naw, I'm actually a glitch. Glitches can't race and its better for me if I don't even show my face around _there._" I sighed.

"I know the feeling."

"Huh?"

Turbo then spun a tale of woe about his game getting unplugged and him hiding out here.

"They won't let me race here because of a stupid mistake that got my game and the other one unplugged." Turbo sighed as we sat together on a licorice bench.

"Thats so mean!" I exclaimed. I ripped a piece of licorice from the bench and gnawed on it as I realized I was starving.

"Want some?" I asked handing Turbo a piece.

"Thanks." He smiled, taking the licorice.

"So, you've just been living in the junkyard for, what, thirty years?" I asked.

"Thirty three." He corrected sullenly.

"Man, it must get pretty lonely."

"Yeah, where are you living currently?"

"I found a place in Diet Cola Mountain. I would leave and probably find a game who would be alright with a glitch, but the thing is that I can't leave the game because I am a glitch."

"Your Glitch whose a glitch? Thats-"

"Weird. I know."

"I was gonna say odd, but thats good too."

I rolled my eyes at the short racer and nudged him kind-heartedly.

The loud sounds of karts came closer to the junkyard.

"We've gotta go!" I exclaimed, grabbing Turbo's hand and running towards Diet Cola mountain, glitching every few seconds, getting us closer and closer to the mountain.

As we got to the base of the mountain, I heard someone yell:

"Is that her?"

Frightened, I glitched in with Turbo at my side, my breathing heavy due to such often glitching.

"Well. That was fun." Turbo smiled.

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"Just a little…don't listen to Vanellope, she lies."

"Great, so my only company is a crazy?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

**Silent: Naughty Turbo...**

**Glitch: I am such an IDIOT.**

**Vanellope: Yeah, you are.**

**Glitch: Shut up!**

**Vanellope: Hey, I am a president! You can't talk to me like that!**

**(they continue arguing)**

**Silent: I'm stuck with them. Well, bye!**


	5. So Thats Where I've Heard Turbo Before!

Previously On JAG:

"Well. That was fun." Turbo smiled.

"Are you crazy?"

"A little…don't listen to Vanellope, she lies."

"So, my only company is a crazy?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Sorry, Vanellope. We lost her." Taffyta replied.

All the racers were gathered around the starting line, helmets tucked under their arms.

"Why would she have run off, though?" Stephanie groaned, not understanding why Glitch would just run off like the racers claimed.

"Er…" Candlehead looked like she was about to say something but the racers shot her a look and she quieted.

"Guys, what did you do?" Vanellope asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

"What little faith!"

"Why would we run her off?"

Various comments such as these came from the mouths of the racers…but Minty Zaki had something different to say.

"She's just a glitch, whats so important?"

Vanellope's eyes narrowed and she looked like she could murder someone right then.

"I'm going to ask this one more time: What. Did. You. Do?" This time the young president meant business and the racers knew it.

Another thing, Vanellope knew what had happened. She didn't know what lead up to it, but she knew that the racers caused Glitch's disappearance.

"I didn't do anything, I promise." Candlehead blurted out.

"Yeah, but you also didn't _do _anything." Sour Bill said in his monotone voice.

"Huh?" Everyone, including Vanellope and Stephanie, asked.

"It means, you did little or none to stop it." Sour Bill explained, rolling his eyes.

"Ooooh." Was the response.

"OK, well, she saw how everyone was freaking out about the Roster Race and volunteered. Everyone teased her about being a glitch and how she couldn't race and blah. So we let her race…and may have tampered with the race and made it so that to her it would seem like we were causing her to be losing but truthfully her kart could only move like a snail…that was she thought it was a fair and square race that she lost…" Candlehead admitted kicking the sugar dust.

"I should have known better than to leave her here." Vanellope groaned face palming herself. "Where did you lose her?"

"Near Diet Cola Mountain. We think she glitched in, your the only one who can-"

"No, I can't glitch anymore. I don't know why…but I think it had something to do with her." Vanellope admitted, cutting off Crumbelina.

"Um…Vanellope, theres something else I need to tell you." Gloyd said uneasily.

"What?"

"Well…I was the one who was closest to Glitch and I think I saw…well, there was someone else with her, I think."

"Who?"

"Thats the bad part. It looked like Turbo."

The name caused shivers to run down everyones spine.

With their luck, it was Turbo.

* * *

Glitch's POV

"You do realize that square Reese's don't make good wheels, right?" Turbo asked, examining the kart I'd found.

I was in a corner pouting due to the fact that in my rush I left the peanut butter jar battery.

"Thats partially why I was there, genius." I grumbled.

"OK, OK, you don't have to be such a Debby Downer about it…Man, Glitch, you need some new oil. This is all brown-"

"Its chocolate syrup."

"What?"

"Its chocolate syrup oil. Is it really that surprising? We're in a world of delicious treats, ya know."

"Oh, right."

"Are you sure we can't just go back to the race track? Vanellope's nice en-"

"No!" Turbo yelled, startling me. "No, no, no. Its much better here."

"Oook…" I said, slightly creeped out by his sudden out burst.

Something was definitely not right.

Thats when it hit me, TURBO!

Oh no!

"Um…you know what, I have to, um, go to the…bathroom." I lied inching towards the exit.

Please let me get out of here alive, please!

Suddenly his head snapped up and he turned to me, his eyes flashing red.

"You know." He growled.

Uh, oh…this was definitely not good.

"Uh…what do you mean?" I asked, smiling.

"You know who I am, you just realized it. Well, little girl, you've realized just a little bit to soon." Turbo growled, growing larger and larger, turning into some sort of evil devilish bug.

He grabbed me and held me up.

"Let me go! Please!" I begged.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I just can't do that." He sneered, sounding like Jalieen.

"Why not?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Because, you'll go run and tell all your little friends."

"I have no friends."

"Oh, really? What about Vanellope?"

"I barely even know her!"

"Well, for someone you barely know, you two look awfully alike."

"I don't know why that is, OK?"

"No…but you would, if it weren't for me."

That got my attention of course.

"What are you talking about, Turbo?"

"Do you really think that its just a coincidence you appeared next to this game?"

"Huh?"

"When you were a baby, you imbosol! You appeared in clothing just like the one your wearing now!"

"How- You messed with the programming!"

"Ding, ding, ding! We've got a winner!"

"I really am a glitch in this game."

"Hm…see thats where your wrong."

"What?"

"Look, don't wanna burst your bubble, kid, but unlike a lot of super villains, I don't tell people my plan or what I've done. Maybe after I take over the arcade, kid. Maybe."

With that, he place me down and tied me down with cotton candy.

He left, claiming he had an important appointment with destiny.

What could that be?

* * *

**Silent: Yeah, I know, short chapter...but a good chapter in my opinion.**

**Muse: I think I'm sick, this is the fifth time I've visited Silent here in less than a week! THIS NEVER HAPPENS**

**Glitch, Silent, Stephanie, Vanellope: We know.**

**Muse: Gosh, don't gotta be so mean bout it.**

**Silent: Well...I tried to convince my mom to take me to see Wreck-It Ralph again...**

**Muse: Didn't work.**

**Glitch: Not even the slightest.**

**Vanellope: She's gonna have to wait to see it again once the movie comes out on DVD.**

**Silent: I'm serious though, this is one of the best movies I've seen in a while. Ugh, gotta go. BYE!**

**Glitch: See ya!**

**Muse: *yawn* Bye, I tired.**

**Vanellope: BYE STINK BRAINS OF THE UNIVERSE!**


	6. OK, I'm Pretty Sure I'm Not Dead

Previously On JAG:

"I really am a glitch in this game."

"Hm…see thats where your wrong."

"What?"

"Look, don't wanna burst your bubble, kid, but unlike a lot of super villains, I don't tell people my plan or what I've done. Maybe after I take over the arcade, kid. Maybe."

With that, he place me down and tied me down with cotton candy.

He left, claiming he had an important appointment with destiny.

What could that be?

* * *

Third Person's POV

Turbo soared through the sky, careful not to draw the attention of the racers nor the candy citizens.

It had been five minutes since the dance girl called quitting time and he needed to get to a certain game. The Streets, to be exact, was the name of the game. In it, no one seemed to notice a certain lonely character in yellow was extremely out of place.

A long time ago in a game called Turbo, Lightning had been careful not to attract attention and spent her days happily, criticizing Turbo's mistakes and boosting his ego when he did something right. That was in the game though.

She had been the only lucky one besides Turbo. A game had never been unplugged before, so when the orange Out Of Order sign had been slapped on the game's screen, no one knew what to do about it.

Lightning had left to see some friends and when she came back, she saw that her game was no longer existent.

When this story is going on, Lightning was just confused. She didn't know how to feel about Turbo…he was her 'brother' after all, at least thats what the code said.

Now, though, she was going to help Turbo. The easy way or the hard way didn't matter, but Turbo needed her help.

How he was going to get it, he didn't know. He couldn't just walk into The Streets, he could barely go in Game Central Station!

Thinking hard, Turbo changed into a tall brown haired man that could easily pass as a Sims character.

Silently, he slipped out of Sugar Rush and luckily wasn't stopped for a random security check.

He quickly entered The Streets and almost got run over; stupid programs.

Noticing that one car was seemingly familiar, he walked over to it.

It was parked next to a gas station and he saw the owner of the vehicle talking to the shop keeper next to the pump.

A yellow helmet with a white lightning bolt on it was safely tucked under the girls arm.

Her hair was blonde and curly and she had eyes like white lightning.

Using the vision he'd gotten from the Cy-Bugs, he read the license that was resting on the center console:

Name: Zoe Light

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Weight: 140 lbs.

Yep, that was Lightning alright.

"Zoe!" Turbo called.

"Wha- Who are you?" Lightning asked, obviously not able to recognize him in his disguise.

"Its me, Tyler Roberts."

In her eyes, Turbo could tell that Lightning had caught on to the name that cleverly hid Turbo but without a u.

"If you'll excuse me just one moment." Lightning said, turning away from the shop keeper and dragging Turbo behind a building.

Before Turbo could utter a single syllable, Lightning slapped him…then hugged him…then slapped him…then hugged him…and then slapped him again.

"What in the name of sugarless gum was that?" Turbo asked, confused.

"I don't know…the first slap was for your stupid jealousy. The first hug was because I missed you. The second slap was for making me miss you. The second hug was because I really missed you. The third slap was for just disappearing and making me worry!" Lightning explained.

"Ah…well, in that case, I guess it makes sense." Turbo modded.

"Mmhmm. Now, what do you want?"

"I need your help."

Lightning suddenly found her boots to be the most interesting thing in the world.

In about a minute, a small smile appeared on her face and her eyes flickered to him while her face was still turned down.

"What sort of help?" She asked.

* * *

Glitch's POV

"Only you could get yourself in this sort of situation Glitch, I swear." I grumbled to myself.

Suddenly, Turbo walked in with a blonde girl whom I recognized from The Streets.

Erm…I play a lot of video games, kay?

"Hey, I'm Lightning." The new character said, changing into a character as tall as Turbo.

Her clothes were yellow and white, and had lightning strips.

"Glitch." I grumbled.

Apparently, Lightning decided to take that a bad way…great.

"What did you call me?" She growled, her voice becoming dark and dangerous.

"Thats her name, Lightning." Turbo explained.

Turbo was back to his racing self and started circling me like a lion after prey.

"So…whose the girl?" Lightning asked.

"A glitch. She's the _real _glitch." Turbo explained.

"What?"

"Ugh, I'll tell you later. So…Glitch, do you know what I want?" Turbo asked, looking at me.

"No, but I have a feeling your gonna tell me." I replied sarcastically.

"That I am. I want…revenge."

"Like every other evil villain in the universe."

"And your going to help me."

"Like H-E-double pixie sticks I will!"

"You wouldn't want to be the cause for the entire arcade to get shut down, now, will you?"

"You'll do that even if I don't help you! At least, you'll try but there is literally no chance of you succeeding."

"No, I wish to take over the arcade, if you don't help me then I will have no chance but to destroy it."

"Theres no way out, little girl." Lightning snarled at me menacingly.

The scary thing was that she was right, there was no way out.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and gulped down the guilt and bile that had crept up my throat and looked Turbo dead in the eye.

"I'll help you."

"I knew you'd see things my way, kid. Now, I need you to go back to your little racer friends, alright? When your there, most likely Vanellope is going to invite you to stay at the castle. Leave your bedroom window open and make sure that there is no way any guard can get to Vanellope if she screams. Got it?"

"W-what are you gonna do to her?" I asked, glitching in fright.

"Thats none of your business. Now, you do that, and afterwards you can go home."

"OK."

"Now go, and Lightning will be watching, so no telling them about our little _secret._" Turbo then got me out of the cotton candy and pushed me off the ledge where I landed on the sponge cake bed.

I got up and sadly glitched out of the mountain.

_How can you live with yourself Glitch?_

**I have to do this...do you have any better ideas?**_  
_

_Uh...yeah! Don't! Tell them the threat!_

**They won't believe me. **

_Why not?_

**I'm just a glitch, thats why.**

* * *

I headed towards the racetrack, my hands in my pockets and my head down.

"Glitch!" Stephanie called rushing toward me. "Where have you been?!"

"Diet Cola Mountain...its nice in there." I muttered, rocking on the balls of my feet.

"I told you she glitched into Diet Cola Mountain!" Gloyd exclaimed.

"Shut up, Gloyd!" Everyone, but me, screamed.

"You also said that Turbo was with her." Taffyta sneered.

"OK, so I was wrong about a tiny detail." Gloyd grumbled.

"I would not call that a tiny detail." Vanellope declared. "Dang it, I hate these princess-y clothes!"

"You must get used to them, princess. Obviously you were only able to look like...what you did before, because Glitch wasn't here." Sour Bill explained.

Does he ever get annoyed of his own boring monotone voice?

"Anyway! Glitch, we're really sorry. We didn't mean for you to run away." Taffyta explained.

"No, I'm pretty sure you did, but...its OK. I don't care." I shrugged.

"A-alright." Taffyta stuttered.

"Vanellope!" A gruff voice called.

"Vanellope, you told us to come, we're here! Where are you?!" A slightly annoyed female voice yelled.

"What am I supposed to fix again?" A chirpy, kind voice asked.

"Oh! Glitch, theres a couple people I want you to meet!" Vanellope smiled, grabbed my hand and dragged me to a place where three people stood.

One was the main sergeant in Hero's Duty, one was the wrecking guy from Fix-It Felix Jr, and there was Felix Jr from, well, Fix-It Felix Jr.

"Glitch, this is Sergeant Calhoun, or just Calhoun," Vanellope pointed to the woman, "Felix," She pointed to Felix. "And Ralph." She ended with the large guy in red overalls.

"Guys, this is Glitch." Vanellope smiled.

"Glitch?" Calhoun asked.

"Why'd you choose that name?" Ralph asked.

"Uh...it doesn't really matter." I muttered kicking at dirt.

"Like H-E-double pixie sticks it doesn't! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Vanellope chanted happily.

Chuckling, I rolled my eyes.

"Vanellope, you really wouldn't understand. Its a, real person thing."

"Well, at least try to explain it!"

"Ugh! OK. So in the real world, every kid has parents."

"Parents?"

"Um...people responsible for them. Know, I don't have 'parents'. In fact, I was abandoned by mine. So, I chose the name Glitch when I was eight cause I still didn't have a name. I was known has 'Kid' or 'Girl' or 'You'.

"Yeah...I barely understand that."

"Told ya."

"What am I supposed to fix again?" Felix asked, interrupting our conversation.

"Well, that was rude." Vanellope and I said at the same time.

"Girls..." Calhoun said in a warning voice.

"You need to fix a code." Vanellope explained.

We headed to the palace again and Vanellope opened the programming vault.

"OK, so obviously, Felix is goin' in, do you wanna go too, Glitch?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged.

Felix and I wrapped rope around both of us and crawled into the programming.

I showed him the name that had drifted off and Felix went to get a closer look.

"Careful, it-" Felix touched it and nothing happened. "Never mind."

"It looks...I don't know. It seems fine." Felix shrugged.

"But its not. Its not connected." I explained.

"Oh, right."

"Shouldn't _you _know that Felix?"

"I'm a carpenter, not a technician!"

"Ah great."

Suddenly, Felix looked up with a weird expression on his face.

"So, you think this is yours...right?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah..."

"Well...you'd be wrong. This person is dead."

"What?!"

Felix lifted the code box up and on the bottom was a code of lights.

If the green light was one, it meant healthy, when the yellow was on, it meant sick, when the red was on, it meant dead.

And this light was stubbornly stuck on red.

* * *

**Silent: Well...that was interesting.**

**Glitch: Haha, tricked you people! I am not Rosie!**

**Vanellope: Whose Rosie again?  
**

**Silent: Its a secret...shh.**

**Glitch and Vanellope: *raise eyebrows***

**Muse: You know what? Bye.  
**


	7. How Many von Schweetz Are there!

Previously On JAG:

Suddenly, Felix looked up with a weird expression on his face.

"So, you think this is yours...right?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah..."

"Well...you'd be wrong. This person is dead."

"What?!"

Felix lifted the code box up and on the bottom was a code of lights.

If the green light was one, it meant healthy, when the yellow was on, it meant sick, when the red was on, it meant dead.

And this light was stubbornly stuck on red.

* * *

Glitch's POV

"OK, I know I'm a glitch and all, but I'm pretty sure I'm not dead." I said.

"So am I." Felix muttered, looking around.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if there is another one of these around here- Hey! Over there!" Felix exclaimed pointing at a red code box.

This one was also detached, lonely, and the light was red.

The name on it was Jason von Schweetz.

"How many von Schweetz are there?" I grumbled.

"Well, three known." Felix responded.

Oh, boy.

"That was a rhetorical question genius." I sighed.

"Oh…I knew that!"

"Sure you did."

"Can you buttmunches stop your darn arguing already! We can hear you, but we have no idea what your talking about!" Vanellope yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Hold your horses, princess, we're almost done! Jeesh! We'll explain when we come out!"

"I'm a _president!_"

"Not according to your code!"

"But according to me I am!"

"And according to _me, _I'm dreaming! Can't this wait till later?!" Stephanie yelled.

"Fine." Vanellope and I grumbled.

Felix and I continued farther into the game and found a treasure chest.

"Well, that doesn't belong here…right?" I asked, looking at Felix.

"I doubt it, but it is locked." Felix sighed.

"Nothing should be locked in there!" Vanellope called.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. This was the second locked chest we'd found. "Ya sure?"

"Um, yea! Anything locked is unavailable to everyone in the game!"

"Should we open it then?"

"Well…yea, but I don't have a key!"

"Neither do I!"

"Well duh!"

I just rolled my eyes at that.

"What are we supposed to do then?" I yelled back.

"Uh…we could have a race." Vanellope suggested.

"Vanellope, I'm a glitch. I can't race."

"Who said that?"

"Lets see…Taffyta, Crumbelina, Minty, Gloyd, Adorabeezle-"

"OK, a lot of people. I bet you can still race."

"Uh, yea, but whose to say I'm not going to die?!"

"You don't have to _win_, just go over the finish line."

"I thought Glitch already raced?" Stephanie pointed out.

"I never actually finished." I admitted.

"Ha! And when she does, the game will reset itself…I think." Vanellope pointed out.

"Shouldn't it already have reset with you?" Calhoun asked.

"Ya, but Glitch wasn't here was she?" Vanellope asked.

"No…"

"See!"

"Fine, we'll do that." Ralph said, saying the first thing I'd heard him say all day.

"Guys, I don't have a kart!" I reminded them.

"No problem, leave that to me." Vanellope replied cheerfully.

As Felix and I headed back, I involuntarily glitched a few inches foreword.

"I thought that only happened when you felt some strong emotion?" Felix asked.

"Fear is a strong emotion."

"What are you scared of?"

"The way Vanellope said to leave that to her."

We climbed out of the programming and untied the ropes from our waists.

Yet again, we were in the middle of a candy cane forest.

"Am I the only one who realizes that every time I go in and out of the programming we're in a different spot than when we came in?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ralph asked, confused.

"We got in at the palace." I reminded, looking at everyone.

"We did?" Calhoun asked.

"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked.

"No, we got in here…right?" Felix questioned.

"Your right." Vanellope said, looking around, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, then, how come you two are the only ones who think that?" Calhoun asked testily.

"How come you four are the only ones who think Felix and I got in here?" I asked with the same tone.

"Listen, you little-"

"OK, we all agree something weird is going one, though, right?" Felix asked coming in between Calhoun and me.

"Yes." Calhoun affirmed.

"Uh, duh." I said, rolling my eyes.

"OK…Now, we can deal with this problem, after we fix Glitch's glitch problem." Ralph explained.

"Good idea, stink brain." Vanellope agreed.

"Still don't have a kart, though." I reminded them.

"Ah, yes. Come with me, Glitch." Vanellope said, rushing off in one direction.

"Oh, great." I sighed, glitching a few feet towards Vanellope and running the rest of the way.

We ran to a factory that had the name: Sugar Rush Kart Bakery.

"I'm not supposed to be in there." I randomly said as we ran towards the factory.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Vanellope asked, confused.

"I dunno…just a feeling, I guess."

"Oook, licorice bow."

"Alright, poofy dress."

"Reese's skirt."

"Peppermint tiara."

"Candy hair…actually I really like that."

With that we started laughing like crazy as we opened the door that had obviously been repainted.

"Why'd you repaint the door?" I asked once the laughter subsided.

"Because my face- I mean, your face was painted on it with a big red circle with a dash through it. It should have been reset…but it wasn't."

"So, I'm really not supposed to be in here?"

"Hm…I guess not…"

"Oh well, they'll just have to live with it."

We arrived at a big weird contraption. On top was a big bucket with a hatch on the bottom, and a mixing bowl and trash can at the bottom. In the middle was a kind of see-saw.

"What do you do here?" I asked.

"Well, you see, you use this wheel," Vanellope gestured to a wheel that sort of looked like a pirates wheel, "And depending on what comes out of that bowl on the top, you either throw it out or put it in the mixing bowl. A hint, things that go in cookies and stuff like that go in the mixing bowl."

With that, she pressed the large green start button and an announcer announced that I had a minute and thirty seconds to make a kart.

A buzzing sound sounded and stuff started to fall out of the bowl. When I'd gotten about fifteen ingredients into the bowl, it moved to the mixing. That, I didn't control, thank goodness. The last time I mixed something I might have gotten kicked out of the foster home. Their fault, who leaves a six year old in charge of electrical appliances? Then it went to the baking, which I let Vanellope take over since I was totally failing. Then we got to decorate it. When it came out, it was PERFECT. It had circular wheels and a working engine and everything!

Squealing, I hopped into my new kart and gave the wheel a few test turns.

"Oh my lollipops! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Vanellope!" I squealed in delight.

"Was I this excited to get my kart?" Vanellope asked herself with a slight chuckle.

I barely noticed, I was so excited.

In fact, I probably should have been a bit more wary about new surrounding due to my orders.

* * *

**Silent: And the plot thickens even more.**

**Glitch: Do you _like _making seem like a dimwit?**

**Silent: No...I love it.  
**

**Vanellope: Haha!  
**

**Glitch: Shut it, princess.  
**

**Vanellope: I'm. A. PRESIDENT.**

**Glitch: Sure...**

**Silent: Muse isn't here today, therefore this is not the best chapter I have ever written...but its still good, no?**

**Glitch: And I shall pretend to be Muse- NO! Its awful! *yawn* I tired. And back to Glitch.**

**Vanellope: Well...that was random.**

**Glitch: Muse'll thank me.  
**

**Silent: Suuuure. Gotta go, Bye!**

**Glitch: BYE!  
**

**Vanellope: BYE! Bye, bye, bye, bye-**


	8. I Know, I Need To get Memory Checked!

_Previously On JAG:_

_Squealing, I hopped into my new kart and gave the wheel a few test turns._

_"Oh my lollipops! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Vanellope!" I squealed in delight._

_"Was I this excited to get my kart?" Vanellope asked herself with a slight chuckle._

_I barely noticed, I was so excited._

_In fact, I probably should have been a bit more wary about new surrounding due to my orders._

* * *

Glitch's POV

"Well, come on. We do _not _need to miss the random roster race." Vanellope said skipping towards the exit.

I fished a pair of red goggles out of my pocket and snapped them onto my face.

"Ready!" I called.

Vanellope hopped onto the back of the kart and we zoomed out of the factory.

"OK, slow down up here!" Vanellope instructed as we neared a corner.

"Uh…OK!" I called.

Now…I'd driven Go-Karts before…but I had never gone this fast before. Mainly because…well, they just never got this fast!

I tried to do as she instructed by accidentally hit the gas and spun out into a field of candy grass throwing Vanellope and me out of the kart.

"Oops." I said from my position on the ground.

"We've got some work to do." Vanellope sighed.

We got the kart back on its for wheels and tried again.

"This time, speed up when you go around the corner but make sure you have your foot ready to switch to the brake just incase we need it."

"Got it." I replied.

From years of watching foster parents drive actual cars, I got the gist of how to drive, but being in the actual driver's seat was a whole new story.

It took a bit of bumping and toppling and some spinning-out-of-controls to finally get the hang of it.

As the race track came nearer, the more nervous I became.

"Are you alright?" Vanellope asked from behind me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, not daring to take my eyes off the road.

"Your legs are shaking." She responded with a chuckle.

Upon observation, my legs indeed were shaking. Even when I really tried to stop them, they kept shaking.

"Just…nervous."

"Don't be. Everything is gonna be sweeter than peppermints after this.

"Ya sure? Pepper mints are pretty sweet…"

"Positive!"

We reached the track and saw the other racers tending to their own cars.

They'd just looked up and were about to call greetings out to the small president, when noise of a broken down kart filled the game.

"Hm…I'm gonna go see whats wrong." Vanellope said, extracting herself from the circle the racers had formed.

Everything got quiet, that very awkward silence you get when your in a room full of people who don't really like you.

"Um…I'm just gonna…go, too." I muttered, starting towards the direction Vanellope had went.

"Glitch!" Gloyd called.

"Yeah?" I shouted over my shoulder.

He looked like he was about to say something, but didn't.

"Never mind." He responded.

"Oook." I shrugged.

I entered the candy cane forest, and suddenly felt an eery, hostile feeling creepy through my body, as if my veins were being filled with ice water. The air still smelled of peppermints and the area gave off a giddy, carefree ambiance, but something was definitely not right.

Once I was positive I'd gotten out of the other racers hearing range, I was about to turn back when I heard a scream. The scream seemed to have come from a girl, and it sounded spookily like Vanellope.

"Vanellope?" I called, hoping for no response.

"Glitch?! Help! Help, help, HELP!" Vanellope yelled in a panic.

I bounded towards a clearing where I saw Vanellope being stuffed in a sack and driven off in a yellow and white kart. Lightning.

"No…"

I ran back to the racers calling out for help.

Once I reached them, my breath was coming in erratic rasps.

"Glitch? What happened?" Taffyta asked curiously.

"Glitch, are you alright?" Gloyd asked, putting a hand on my back as I leaned over with my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

Man! I've got to get into shape!

"Vanellope…was kidnapped…yellow and…white…kart…Lightning." I choked out.

"Um…what does that mean?" Adorabeezle asked.

"What does what mean?" I asked, looking at her confused.

"Kidnapped." She replied.

"Don't you guys know what that means?" I asked, looking around.

"No." Was the unanimous answer.

"We live in a world of candy and happiness…and I'm pretty sure 'kidnapped' is a bad thing." Crumbelina shuddered.

"Kidnap means to take a child without the parent's or child's consent." I explained.

"So…Vanellope was taken?" Rancis asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "By Lightning."

"Thats not good…" Jubileena said, stating the obvious.

"Whats not good?" Stephanie asked as she, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun walked towards the racers and me.

"Vanellope's been baby-goat-napped by Lightning." Snowanna explained.

"What?" Calhoun asked, with a raised eyebrow and a totally confused demeanor.

"Do you mean Vanellope's been kidnapped by Lightning?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What?!" Ralph exclaimed.

"How did that happen?" Felix asked with a still, calm voice.

"Why did you say baby-goat-napped?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, a baby goat is called a kid-"

"Glitch!" Everyone yelled.

"OK, OK! Keep your popsicles straight! Jeesh! There was a loud noise that sounded like a broken down kart. Vanellope went to go see if anyone needed help, and a little while later I followed her. Suddenly, I heard her calling out for help and saw her being stuffed into a sack. Then, the sack was place into a yellow and white kart and it sped away. The person is Lightning." I explained.

"OK, well lets-" However, before Stephanie could finish her sentence, Rancis furrowed his eyebrows at me and interrupted.

"How do you know thats Lightning? Turbo was unplugged long before our game came along. And long before you were born…I think."

Uh-oh.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Lightning, you imbecile! Your supposed to grab Vanellope when she was with the other racers! And expose Glitch!" Turbo yelled, clearly annoyed.

The young president, pretending to be tough, shed not a single tear the entire time.

"What are you talking about, creep?" Vanellope called.

"Your little friend is working with me, hun." Turbo replied.

"Your a liar! Glitch would never do that!"

"OK, I may have threatened her a bit here and there. No one cares, though, she still lead me to you."

"No she didn't! She couldn't!"

"Fine, I lied again! She got you off your guard!"

"That I believe."

"Ugh, von Schweetz are impossible! First your mother, then your father, next was Glitch, and now you! Your all the same! With that annoying sarcasm, cunningness, and, most of all, your blindness! You don't realize something right in front of you! Yet you are so hard to make fall. I thought I deleted Glitch, but no! All I did was transport her out of the game! How? Well, I truly don't know! And then you! I tried to delete your code also, thinking I had done so well the first time, and you just became your sister! How does that happen!"

The rant was almost an unintelligent ramble and Vanellope abhorred him enough to not listen, but forced herself to listen and comprehend.

She was lucky she did, but now she was furious and confused.

Turbo had previously confirmed that he had been the one to try and destroy Vanellope, but she never knew about Glitch. It confused her, though. Why had he called her a von Schweetz when even Glitch herself didn't know if she was a von Schweetz or not.

"What are you talking about Turbo?" Vanellope growled, mustering up every ounce of courage she had.

Oh, and self control. It was really hard to not reach out and clock him…all though there was the problem about her being tied to a chair in the middle of a cave where even she didn't know where she was.

In the corner was a kart that was even more pathetic then my own homemade kart had been. It was signed Rosie von Schweetz…but I had a feeling that wasn't the person who actually made the kart.

Suddenly, a single memory rushed to me…but it was sort of hard to understand.

**Memory **

"Nakusa!" Vanellope exclaimed, rushing to Glitch who was hiding in a candy cane tree in the back yard of the castle.

Both the girls looked like they did now. Glitch with her sweater and socks, Vanellope with her poofy dress.

"Hey, Vanellope!" Glitch smiled.

"What are you doing all the way up there?" Vanellope asked.

Quietly, Glitch climbed down and stood in front of Vanellope, hands in pockets.

"I came to ask you something." Glitch whispered.

"What?" Vanellope asked.

Six year old Glitch blushed a deep red and looked at her shoes.

"I came to ask if Gloyd asked where I was." She whispered.

Vanellope chuckled causing Glitch to punch her shoulder.

"Yes! Like he did yesterday, and the day before that, and back and back and back." Vanellope assured.

"And you didn't tell him." Glitch stated solemnly.

"I don't understand why your own best friend can't even visit you-"

"Because ma and pa or the police will find me! I am not going back in that fungeon and you can't make me!"

"You don't know that will happen…"

"No, but I am NOT risking that chance. No sire!"

"You are so annoying sometimes, Nakusa." Vanellope sighed knowingly.

**End Of Memory**

"What?" Vanellope muttered to herself, turning back to Turbo who had turned to his henchman- er, woman.

"I got her like you told me too! My kart broke down for a second! Excuse me for faulty technology." Lightning spat.

"Didn't you check to make sure your kart wouldn't break down?!"

"No! How was I supposed to think of that? Its never broken down before!"

"Am I seriously wasting this time fighting you?!"

"Yes."

"Ugh!"

With that he stormed out, leaving Vanellope alone with Lightning.

"Well…this is awkward." Lightning whistled, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Are you bipolar?" Vanellope asked, curiously.

"What?! No! How dare you- Oh…"

"You see…"

"Cause the…"

"Yea…"

* * *

Glitch's POV

"Um…" I chuckled nervously, looking at my feet like they were the most interesting things in the universe.

"Glitch…" Stephanie sighed, knowing that this was probably not good.

Starbursts, am I really that easy to read?

"OK, first of all, I had no idea who he was at first! I have the memory span of a goldfish-" I was cut off by their blank stares. "And that meant nothing to you. In a nutshell- candy-wrapper, I have a horrible memory and I didn't realize that this guy was bad. I forgot that he was supposed to be dead, and I actually trusted him. You see, thats the funny part, I trusted him! And he probably think that this is hilarious! He got me- TWICE. And then-"

"Whose back?"

"Turbo."

* * *

**Silent: Hello my dear readers and happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans out there! **

**Glitch: Happy Thanksgiving?! It was certainly not a happy Thanksgiving for me! I was all alone on a computer!**

**Vanellope: We had a party...remember?  
**

**Glitch: Do you not understand the meaning of a guilt trip?!**

**Muse: While those two fight, might as well tell ya I'm back.**

**Silent: Surprisingly.**

**Muse: I got a three day respite in whats paradise for one day, but then annoying the next!**

**Silent: Where'd ya go?  
**

**Muse: The Bunny Spa and Unicorn Amusement Park.  
**

**Silent: HEY! Thats for me!**

**Muse: And I'm you. Remember?  
**

**Silent: So I'm talking to myself?  
**

**Muse: Yes! Do we have to have this conversation everyday?!**

**Stephanie: OK, looks like everyone but me is fighting with someone now. Well, at least I get to say good bye. Oh! By the way, no matter how many times Silent asks Disney, she does not own Wreck-It Ralph. Bye!**


End file.
